A Moment of Grace
by Aka 'anela
Summary: Driven by curiosity Akane steals one of Happosai's ancient scrolls. But can she handle the secrets it reveals?


* * * Intro* * *  
  
June 22, 2001-March 15, 2002  
  
Okay this is something I wrote a while ago and just had the pleasure to finish! So I hope you like it.  
  
Keep in mind that none of these characters belong to me…please don't sue a starving college student!  
  
* * *  
  
He looked into her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes so full of compassion and understanding. Eyes that could quickly change into fierce anger at a moment's heed but he knew she would never look at him like that. She cared deeply for him, her eyes gave it away and he echoed back her love with a thousand trumpets. He could never get lost with her by his side. I can't believe I'm thinking like Kuno talks, what's going on with me? But then again she always did that him. Although he would never tell her he loved her, not yet anyway, not yet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kasumi I'm going shopping with friends I might be a little late for dinner!" Akane yelled to her older sister.  
  
"Okay Akane, have a good time!" Her sister happily answered back in her song like voice.  
  
Stopping just outside the door Akane sucked in a breath of fresh air as she looked up at the Nerima sky, gazing down again she let it out in a long sigh. What was with her today why did she feel so disconnected?  
  
"Hey Akane how's it going?" A certain pig-tailed boy asked as he landed right in front of her.  
  
"Okay I guess…how are you?" Not really caring at the moment how he answered her Akane kept walking.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Akane you look…sad." He hated it when she got like this and hoped she wouldn't notice the concern in his voice.  
  
Absent minded she stopped to gaze into the sky, "Ranma?"  
  
"Ya Akane?"  
  
"I was just wondering if you'd seen P-Chan lately?" She started walking again, "I know you probably don't care either way but I really miss having him around some of the time."  
  
Ranma flinched a little, he could feel the slight stab of jealousy, Calm down Ranma it's his pig side she misses not Ryoga! "No I haven't seen the little runt lately, not since Ryoga was last here." Hoping Akane would catch on but knew it was useless.  
  
Akane just stared blankly and seemed to be battling over something in her head. "Ranma…does Ryoga have a curse? I mean other than his sense of direction?"  
  
Her question was completely out of the blue and caught Ranma off guard. Was she really starting to figure it out, could he really be that lucky? "Um…" He knew he couldn't tell her right out, even though he desperately wanted to, "To tell you the truth I have no idea, but it does seem kinda weird."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Well," He had to make this sound good; if he didn't she may never catch on and Ryoga would get away time and time again with sleeping with Akane. "That time he ran off after the Ghost Cat took over his body (he shivered at the word cat), it started to rain, well I followed him and only found his clothes and backpack." That was obvious, if she didn't get that one she would be as dense as Kuno. "But it's probably nothing, so why'd ya ask?"  
  
"No big reason just been thinking a lot about him lately." Her eyes lost the glaze they'd created as she headed toward the shopping mall.  
  
Could it really be true? She thought, I've never really thought about it before, but it if is now what do I do?   
  
A bicycle bell interrupted her thoughts, "Aiya, Ranma go to date with Shampoo and leave stupid violent-girl behind!" Shampoo requested or rather commanded in her light and bubbly voice.  
  
"No thanks Shampoo." Ranma said disgusted as she latched herself onto his arm. "Akane, weren't we doing something?" He asked hopeful that she'd get angry and release him of the strangling hold Shampoo had on him.  
  
"No Ranma we weren't, I was going to the mall so unless you were going with me…we were just walking together." What was she doing had she completely lost it? Ranma thought, this wasn't like her at all. Akane not pummeling him with her huge mallet, Akane not looking at him with that hurtful betrayed look that broke his heart every time he saw it, it worried him.  
  
"Hey Akane!" Something really was wrong, but was it just Ryoga?  
  
"Never mind Akane, Ranma you go with Shampoo now okay?" She tugged at his arm.  
  
"Love to but…I have a …um…doctors appointment, ya I need a check up." Not very believable but it would hopefully dislodge her from his arm. Shampoo looked down in disappointment then perked up when a new thought came to her mind.  
  
"Then Shampoo go to restaurant and wait for future husband." And with that she bounced away, her purple hair swinging in the sunlight.  
  
"Ugh…" Was all he could say, until he looked around and noticed Akane wasn't around anymore, "Akane where'd ya go?" He yelled and jumped off to go find her.  
  
* * *  
  
Good, Akane thought, I think I've lost him, but not for long if he's motivated enough he'll find me fast so…here is goes. She'd been trying to get rid of him all morning and never thought she'd been thanking Shampoo for that glomping she gave Ranma. Now sitting cross-legged, tucked between two buildings she thought Okay now how to go about this?   
  
Focusing, Akane closed her eyes and quieted her mind, to everyone that passed by she looked as if she was meditating, but her mind was far from seeking peace. She needed to know. Even if it brought out her worst fears. Trying to remember the conversation Ranma and Happosai had a couple days ago she could hear him saying to Ranma,  
  
* * * A Couple Days Ago* * *  
  
"Ranma m'boy focusing your chi is one of the best weapons you can use to defeat an enemy. But chi can be used for much more things than a weapon." Walking around Ranma in that professor stance of his Master Happosai continued, "Chi can also be used for looking into the past, the present, and with this scroll." Happosai reached into his pocket and pulled out a dirty old rolled up piece of paper, "You can see what can not be seen with the human eye. It will allow you to view what seems not to be there, or seems not to be true."  
  
Akane had watched this exchange take place and had wondered just what kind of things she could see with the scroll. So in a moment of curiosity she had followed Happosai as quietly as she could to his room; watching him she saw the little pervert put the scroll among his ever-growing panty collection. Then jumping out the window he disappeared into the streets of Nerima. Silently as she could, Akane crept up to the black bundle that held the perverts 'silky darlings' and thrust her hands deep into the bag. It took a few minutes but Akane was finally rewarded with an old scroll that looked as if it had seen better days. Stuffing it in her book bag she rushed out of the room nearly running over a shocked Nabiki. Racing into her room she slammed the door behind her and slammed a chair against the doorknob; now sitting on her bed breathing hard she opened her book bag and gently took out the scroll. Holding it out in front of her Akane took a deep breath before opening the thin piece of leather that held it together.  
  
Before she could react a loud knocking sounded from her door. "Hey Akane, you okay?" It was Nabiki. "You just ran over me in the hallway, what are you doing in there?"  
  
"Nothing, um…just doing my homework is all! I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled hopping Nabiki would buy it just this once. Then placing the scroll back in her bag she opened the door and walked out of her room. "There, all done." Walking down stairs she could feel Nabiki's ever-curious eyes on her back until she turned the corner into the kitchen.  
  
"Homework huh?" Nabiki said to no one in particular. Gazing into Akane's slightly open doorway she made up her mind about something and followed her younger sister downstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
With the scroll in hand Akane's chi burned bright blue. The more she focused the brighter her chi became soon it radiated in the air around her…the glow became so intense the people that were left gawking took their cues and ran home. Deeper, deeper she had to know she had to see for herself! Akane was lost in a swirling mass of gray clouds and white mists. Cross-legged with her eyes shut tightly she floated in this universe searching for the answer, the one answer to a question that she'd been burning to find. Then from somewhere deep in the darkness a voice drifted up to her…male in tone it spoke words Akane had heard before, but these blazed with such passion and meaning she had to believe them.  
  
"Oh Akane, will you ever know? Will you ever know how much you mean to me?" The voice rang out catching her ears, burning through her thoughts. Who was this person who was this person that loved her so truly and intensely? It brought salty tears to her eyes, they ran down her heart shaped chin and dripped soundlessly into the gray oblivion where his voice seemed to reside. "Akane, if only I had the guts to tell you how I feel! Oh curse this cursed body! I know while I'm like this you will never accept me for who I am!"  
  
Akane's eyes shot open as disbelief hung from her open mouth. The gray faded away and she was left back on the streets of Nerima on the warm sidewalk. Can it be? Did I really hear that? She sat there motionless unable to breath unable to move or think. Ranma, was that you? It had to have been you. The only other guys I know with a curse are Mr. Soatome and Moose! It couldn't have been Mr. Soatome and Moose's heart belongs to Shampoo.   
  
From somewhere near by she could hear the sound of a flight of birds taking off together, their wings ruffling in the breeze. She didn't know what to do…should she act differently around him, was that even him at all? So many questions with no answers. If only she hadn't of jerked out of it so quickly, maybe she would have found out who it had been.  
  
Later that night around the dinner table Akane watched Ranma fight over food with his father. For some reason she couldn't take her eyes off him she watched his every move with such soft intensity that everyone noticed except for Ranma and Genma.  
  
"So Akane you seem awfully interested in Ranma tonight." Nabiki said not looking up from her food. "Is there something different about him today than there was yesterday?" Everyone stopped in mid-bite and Ranma stopped in mid-punch. Everyone gazed at Akane.  
  
Blushing Akane turned her attention back to her rice, "Um…no nothing different. I guess I spaced out or something…um…can I be excused?" But before anyone could react she dropped her bowl of rice and chopsticks on the table and ran upstairs, a deep blush spreading over her face. Soun and Genma turned to each other and grinned both already thinking up plans for the wedding. Sitting down Ranma ravaged his food inhaling the bowls contents in the span of a heartbeat.  
  
"So what's with her?" He said between bowls. Outwardly he was cool calm, the same ol' Ranma. The same not a care in the world, I can handle anything, bring it on Ranma. Inwardly he was rejoicing like a child, She was staring at me! She wasn't looking at me like I was scum for once! The child Ranma did cartwheels and back-flips, Could it be she really likes me?   
  
Up stairs Akane lay face up on her bed, feeling the coolness of the room as she lay in the dark. Closing her eyes she tried to forget the feeling that had come when she heard those words…how much you mean to me…only had the guts…never accept me for who I am…. Her thoughts were interrupted by furious scratching at the windowpane getting up she looked outside at the familiar black figure.  
  
"P-Chan! Where have you been?" Pure pleasure filled her voice. Smiling down at the cute little creature she could swear that he was smiling right back at her. Flopping back on her bed she held her pet out in front of her. "P-Chan…you stay away too long you know that! I miss it when you're not around." The only answer that he cared just as much was a small 'bwee' that came from the pigs mouth. Laughing a little at this she sat up cross-legged and looked into his eyes. "You know P-Chan sometimes I wish you were a human. You always listen to me and you're really comforting to have around."  
  
Suddenly she saw his eyes grow wide and teary. Can she really mean it? Maybe Akane wouldn't care about my cursed form… Ryoga thought. All this time I've been too afraid to tell her, too afraid that she'd reject me for turning into such a creature. But here she is wishing that I was human…Oh Akane!"  
  
A knock from the other side of the door interrupted Ryoga's happiness. "Akane, can I…um…come in?" Ranma's shaky voice sounded from the other side. Growling at the familiar voice Ryoga dove underneath the bed.  
  
"Oh…P-Chan…where are you…" Akane stammered as she got up to answer the door. "What is it Ranma?" She asked not meeting his eyes, she didn't know if she could do that just yet. Oh what does he want? If he's just here to make fun of me than I wish he'd do it and leave. The tomboy voice yelled through her head, but then a new voice sprang up destroying the tomboy reaction, What if he isn't here to insult you. Maybe that was Ranma you heard today.   
  
"Well Kasumi asked me to come up to see if there was anything wrong…and…well Akane…I just wanted to…um…" I can't do it, I can't ask her! Why is this so damn hard! Ranma battled with himself as he attempted to finish his question.  
  
"I'm fine Ranma, you can tell Kasumi that she doesn't need to worry about me." She smiled at the ground then turned to go back into the room. Below her bed Ryoga watched silently, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
"Actually Akane there was one more thing I wanted to ask you." Ranma quickly said to her back. Turning around Akane met his eyes; they were full of fear and uncertainty.  
  
"Ranma what's wrong?" She'd never seen that kind of fear in his eyes.  
  
"Well…I…what…nothin's wrong Akane…it's just that…well. Well I…wanted to know…to know…if…." His sentence fell to pieces as a small black blur flew through the air in Ranma's direction. Ryoga. Ranma's eyes narrowed. "Why you sneaky little…hiding under Akane's bed like that! Come here you little runt!" Ranma chased P-Chan down the hallway catching a few blows and dishing them out at the same time. "How dare you interrupt like that! What's the matter Mr. P jealous of something…hey what are you doing with…hey give that back…I said!" Ranma's cries and taunts became less and less as they headed downstairs leaving Akane in shock. A splash from the bathroom brought her back to life as she heard what followed.  
  
"Like I'm going to just sit there while you…"  
  
"While I what?"  
  
"You know what Ranma!"  
  
"She'll never accept…"  
  
"Oh and has she completely accepted you? You and your girly side?"  
  
"Well it's better than having bacon in her bed!"  
  
"Take that back!" A crash followed, they'd gone outside.  
  
So it was true! And it was possible! Of course it was possible, this is Nerima and anything can and does happen here Akane! You're living in the damn Twilight Zone for heaven's sake, remember?! She paused for a moment contemplating the day's events. So was it Ryoga that I heard? Rushing downstairs she threw open the backdoor just in time to see the two battling it out on the lawn. Soun and Genma hadn't looked up once from their game of go, this being an all too familiar site to them. Kasumi was in the kitchen cleaning up and Nabiki was painting her nails and half- paying attention to the soap opera that was on.  
  
"Take that Ranma!" Ryoga thrust a fist in the direction of Ranma's face and another one below his heart. Both missed but only by a few millimeters. So close, why am I always so close but can never hit him? Spinning on his left foot and sending the other foot to connect with his left knee, Ryoga spun around and jumped high into the air sending his right foot flying towards Ranma's figure. Ranma too surprised at the move that he didn't block it or maneuver out of its way in time. It sent him reeling toward the earth at an incredible speed. The force of it drove his helpless body into the ground creating an eerie looking shallow grave.  
  
Getting to his feet he could feel the wave of pain that emitted itself from his stomach area. That's one for you P-Chan. But that's the only one you get! Dropping into his fighting stance again he promised himself that he'd never be caught off guard again. Ryoga now standing level with Ranma flashed him a grin then as it faded dropped into his own stance. "You know this is useless Ryoga, you can't beat me! You'll never be as good as me no matter how hard you train…and you know it!" Ranma spat at Ryoga. All the while Akane stood watching the whole scene horrified.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words!" Ryoga yelled as his right foot shifted and took on more weight. Using it to propel him forward he charged Ranma head on, No holding back this time Soatome! This is for Akane and all the horrible stuff you've done to her! Ranma didn't move as the eternally lost boy charged at him full force. He could feel the waves of pent up emotions; emotions that had started out as love and had gradually turned to hate at the knowledge that the woman he loved, loved someone else. Growling he added, "So what if she loves you more!"  
  
Ranma stared wide-eyed. What did he just say? "Ryoga…is that what this is all about?" Ryoga stopped in mid-rush and regarded his greatest enemy and most trusted friend.  
  
Slumping his shoulders Ryoga looked at the ground. "Never Ranma…" He whispered. "Never…she'll never look at me the way she does about you. I should know shouldn't I? I've heard her deepest secrets and even though she worries about me I'll never take the place in her heart she holds for you."  
  
The whole family was at Akane's back starring back and forth between the two suitors. No one dared say a word. Ryoga…if I had known it was you…I never would have…would have…. Akane couldn't finish her thought. This is all my fault! I never should have taken that stupid scroll from Grandfather Happosai! A small tear worked its way along the curvature of her delicate unflawed skin and fell with in a quiet drop on the dark grass. "I'm sorry." The small whisper came from her lips as easily as the summer wind flows through the trees. She kneeled before the two men; the shame so embedded in her eyes that she had to shut them. "I'm so sorry for all of this."  
  
The two could only stare at her, Ryoga stunned beyond belief and Ranma confused as ever. "Akane why are you…?" Ranma started.  
  
"I was just so happy you see…just so happy that someone actually loved me. I've had so many boys say it and never mean it. But when I heard it for real for the first time…I…I…." Tears began to flow freely down her face.  
  
Anticipation hung freely in the air; no one knew what to do or what to say. Even Nabiki, usually cool and collected, couldn't think of anything cleaver to get her sister out of this jam. The koi who had been the only thing not effected by the confessions jumped high in the air reveling its proud oranges and blacks, then slamming itself back into the water continued with its effortless existence.  
  
"What have you done Akane?" Ranma walked up softly to his fiancée. "What have you done that's so wrong, that you have to apologize with tears in your eyes?"  
  
She looked up at him, knowing what needed to be said but not being able to get it out. "I never thought it was possible…" Her tears had subsided and began to dry in the coolness of the night. "But it is true…you see I tried to stop it. Ever since I heard your voices." She noticed that Ryoga was now at her side as well. "How could I have known? How could I have even guessed at the chance that something like that would come from Grandfather Happosai's scroll?"  
  
Ranma began to understand what she was talking about. She'd used the Third Eye Scroll to see something she could only guess about. "It was you Ranma," She looked at her fiancée, "and it was also you Ryoga." She looked at the striped-bandanna boy. "I never thought that someone could love me so much, but what surprised me more was that I could love them back just as much. I also knew that I could only choose one of you." She paused as she looked at the two. "I'd give anything not to hurt either of you."  
  
"Just say it Akane. I swear I'll love you forever no matter who you choose." How did it come out so easily now? Why did I have to wait so long to tell her? Ryoga stood patiently by her side.  
  
She looked up at Ranma with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Ranma." Time itself stopped as Ranma and Ryoga held their breath. "I'm so sorry…but…"  
  
Ranma smiled, "You don't have to say it Akane…I…I understand." His features wavered and dropped.  
  
She continued as if he hadn't spoken at all. "…but…I didn't mean for it to take so long to tell you…I…I love you Ranma."  
  
Ryoga's heart broke in half, She finally said it…she really said it. Too stunned to think Ryoga rose from where he was kneeling and looked Akane straight in the eye. "I swear I'll always love you." He whispered as he leaned closer to Akane's guilt worn face. Taking in her sweet features before taking her chin in his hand and pressing their lips together. This Ranma, this is the only thing of hers you can never have. Breaking the warm contact that their lips made he walked into the night never looking back and never regretting a thing.  
  
* * Author's Note* * Whew! That was intense! Glad it's over though…I spent some time trying to figure out how to end this fic…I think I did a pretty good job of it. I know, I know where did Akane learn how to use her chi? Well to be honest I really don't know but it worked for the story so…we'll just leave it at that. As always R&R please I just love feedback and it inspires me to write!! Don't care if its praise or flames! 


End file.
